1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates in general to a seal assembly for use with a casing hanger having rings with an axial bore to receive fasteners therein and protrusions on a side of the ring to seal between the ring and an adjacent elastomeric compression seal.
2. Description of Prior Art
Wellbores for producing hydrocarbons typically include a wellhead housing mounted on surface over the wellbore. A length of casing usually lines the walls of the wellbore and is supported by a hanger mounted to the wellhead housing. Casing hangers on land based wells generally include wedge shaped slips for coupling with the casing. Seal assemblies for preventing pressure communication are often inserted between the casing and wellhead housing. Generally, such seal assemblies include coaxial rings coupled together with threaded studs. The studs are typically torqued an amount that causes at least one of the rings to axially compress and radially expand into sealing engagement with both the casing and wellhead housing. However, the stresses introduced into the ring distorts the bore in which the stud is inserted thereby introducing leak paths between the walls of the bore and the stud.